Secrets Within
by crystall1zed
Summary: This story follows five "Ordinary" teenagers. Kyle, Wendy, Skye, Callie, Aslan. They want to become the best team in the all of Earthland, but there's just one thing standing in their way. Secrets. Dark secrets they all tried to hide, but the thing about secrets is that they can't stay hidden forever.


**A/N:This story is an AU set two years in the future where Wendy left Fairy Tail to search for her foster mother Grandeeney.**

**Italics mean thoughts, Oh and this is my first story so I would appreciate any feed back of how I've done. **

**And now you may read :P**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Meeting**

**11:00 A.M. in the middle of a forest:**

**Kyle's p.o.v.**

'_God I hate the Government, they are only giving me a week and half to find four more members before they close my guild. They also haven't even clarified if it's 10 or 11 days cause both are technically a week and a half. Ugh I can't worry about that, I need to focus on finding people._'

'_Ok wait a moment… where the hell am I supposed to find anyone in the middle of nowhere_'. At that exact moment I saw something strange, the leaves blowing in the trees switched directions and started to go the other way. '_But they could only do that if…_" then suddenly out of nowhere a column of wind shot at me '_...that happened_'.

Using my power I pulled all of the leaves off of the surrounding trees and sent them the direction the tornado came from. I heard a scream that sounded like a young girls but I couldn't quite tell so I thought I better check it out.

**11:15 A.M. still in the middle of a forest:**

**Wendy's p.o.v.**

'_Holy… first there was a wind column and then there was a leaf wall… who the hell is doing this_' And then a boy ran by. All of his hair was spiked and had purple dye at each end, he wore a purple sweater with what looked like a white dress shirt underneath, black jeans, and purple shoes. He looked like a normal boy until I got to his eyes, even though I only saw them for a moment I was already entranced in them.

There was no way to explain them with what little I saw but it looked as if he has had his fair share of sadness. I felt someone poking at my leg. "What is it Carla?".

She looked at me with a face paler than her already white fur "You saw that boy? Right?" She said while pointing at the direction the boy went with a very unsteady hand. I nodded yes and asked why. "I just saw something terrible… a battle with two boys against something monsterlike"

"Are you sure Carla? Cause last time you said something like that we ended up interrupting a tournament. A very important tournament. One that would decide the next tribe leader of lord know what" She looked at me with terrified eyes "Fine we'll follow him, but only for today" Carla thanked me and we set off behind him.

**11:33 A.M. forest, forest, and more forest:**

**Skye's p.o.v.**

'_Ok what the hell, why was there a wall of leafs. And why did it have to hit my target, one more attack and he would have been down but no someone else had to take him down. So deteriorating._' I heard rustling coming from the bushes to my left "Hello? Anyone there?". A couple more rustles and a boy walked out. My gaze went straight to his eyes, they looked like they have seen things no one should ever see, much less a kid who looks no older than 14. "Um hi…? I wasn't expecting to find anyone out here".

"Neither was I" He spoke back with what sounded as high levels of happiness in his voice "So I got a question that will determine my next course of action" I nodded to continue "Are you bad or good?" I just stared blankly at him for a couple seconds.

"Really?" I looked at him and his face was dead serious "Um... it's an actual question. If I was bad wouldn't I have tried to do something to you by now" He just shrugged and pointed at the guy stuck in the leafs with a questioning look "Oh he was a guy I was sent to capture and bring back to his mental home"

"Ah, I see, so I accidentally hit the right person" Wait, what. "Oh sorry I should have probably mentioned at the start that I did that"

"So you have the power of plants?" He shook his head no "Levitation?" Another shake no "Then what what could it be?."

"Well first of all the power of leaves could move leaves but I don't have that" He gave me a little smirk, oh he is getting cocky with me "And second, my power is actually quite confusing in detail so I'll just tell you the basics. My power deals with everything tree; tree seeds, tree leaves, tree bark, etc. I can control anything that is part of a tree."

"Oh cool" Hmm doesn't seem that confusing it's just trees, but what do I know "My power isn't as creative as yours but it deals with movement, I have super speed and can teleport myself and small objects, cat sized, short distances."

It looked as if he was pondering his next words with quite a bit of thought "Oh that's cool, you would practically be impossible to catch. Well depending on how your teleportation works, if you have to see where you're teleporting to or not and how great the distance you can teleport."

Wow he's quite a questioning person "Well let me start of by saying that I am pretty hard to catch" I ran behind him and back infront of him before he had time to react "I am still mastering teleportation so it's not the best it could be, but it works by me picturing myself in the location I want to go and then using my magic energy. It practically is the same if want to teleport me and somebody else, I just have to picture myself and the person where I want to go and use energy. I don't even have to be touching the person, which can be quite useful". I looked at the boy and he motioned for me to continue, hmm what else did he ask. Oh right "And I able to teleport about 26 feet, so you know not that far"

"Useful" The excitement level in his voice increasing with every word "How much energy does it take out of you and how many times can you do it?" God how many questions can this kid have "Oh and…" Oh god, it turns out not enough "...have you tried to teleport anything bigger than a cat?".

"Ok kid why so many questions?" He just looked at me and put on the cutest puppy dog face I have ever seen "Stop, just stop" Oh my god he is so cute, how I'm I supposed to resist "Ok fine I'll tell you but only if you stop" He nodded and stopped, thank god. "Ok so I don't know how much energy it takes out of me but I am able to teleport about five times before I feel strain and eight before I feel lightheaded and off balance." It looked as if he was trying to remember every word I said "And about the cat thing, three months ago I tried to teleport something bigger but I used to much of my energy and ended up passing out, luckily for me my friend was there and got me to my house safely but I was out for two days. Every since then I haven't tried to teleport with anything than a cat. May I ask why you are questioning me so much?"

"Well this may sound like a surprise but I'm starting a guild and I'm planning to only have teenagers in it." Ah so this is where all of his questions were coming from, he wants me to join his guild "So this is basically my way of asking you to join" He got on his knees, put together and started begging "You'd be the first new member."

"I really sorry but I can't" His expression changed from happy to sad to a look of puzzlement "You see, I'm already in a guild" I showed him my Fairy Tail guild mark on my right shoulder blade "I appreciate the offer though" He just looked really sad at what I said.

"It's fine" He plastered on a fake smile that I just couldn't help feeling bad for "You should probably get that guy back to that mental hospital" He said pointing the direction of the man but kinda froze half way, this caused me to quickly spin on my feet and see what was wrong.

When I turned around there was no man there.


End file.
